In recent years, there has been developed an information processing device that can be used as a tablet PC when a display part having a touch panel function is detached (see PTL 1, for example). Such an information processing device can be used as a tablet PC when the display part having a touch panel function is detached from a keyboard part. In addition, the information processing device can be also used as a laptop PC by using the display part in a state where the display part having a touch panel function is connected to the keyboard part.